


The Act of Returning

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Returned [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, why must we ruin nice things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The time has come...Obi-Wan must make a choice - Return to the land of the Living, or stay in the Force.





	The Act of Returning

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes he knew what had happened. He had sent Anakin and Ashoka away, hoping that they would survive.

 

 _What would you give for another chance?_ He heard.

"Why should I get another chance?" Obi-Wan asked retorically. "I have died."

 _... I'll show you._ Came the Force.

And show Obi-Wan it did.

***

"Skywalker." Mace's voice was strangely subdued. "You are certain that he is dead?"

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin's entire being was screaming at him that it (Obi-Wan's death) was his fault, and his body language reflected that. "All of our surviving troopers and Ashoka could tell you the same."

"Retrieve his body, did you?" Yoda asked, and Anakin frowned, eyebrows cruching up in confusion.

"No." He admitted. "We had to get out of there as soon as we could, there was no time to retrieve his body."

"Hm." Mace said, leaning back in his chair. "Then we're giving you time off."

"What!?" Anakin surged forward. "But I'm needed-"

"Yes, you are!" Mace said, waving his hand to silence him. "But what you need is time. You and Master Kenobi have been working side by side since Naboo. He trained you and even after your knighthood you two worked together."

"Yes." Yoda agreed. "And just lost him you have. Time off you shall have."

"And we're recommending a psych eval." Depa Bilba said. "I know you two didn't break your training bond, and something like that will leave mental scars."

"You didn't make Obi-Wan get a psych eval after Qui-Gon died." Anakin protested.

"And we should have." Mace said. "Everything about that apprenticeship-" He shook his head. "But it's in the past - we can't change it now." He turned to Ashoka. "Padawan Tano, you also formed a training bond with Master Kenobi?"

"Yes Master Windu." Her voice barely shook, but it was all too obvious that she was barely holding herself together.

"We'll recommend a psych eval for you." Mace said. "Though any mental scars won't be as bad as Skywalkers." He sighed. "Skywalker, your psych eval will be mandatory - after ten years as Kenobi's padawan and then another two on the field with almost solely him-" He paused, beforerubbing his head. "You're practically a shatterpoint waiting to happen now."

"Hm, tell us, you will, if sense anything... Unusual, you do?" Yoda asked, and Anakin forned confused, before he nodded. "Hm, good. Thank you, my great-great-grandpadawan." Anakin blinked a couple times, before he nodded.

"The both of you are dismissed." Mace said, and they left.

***

_You are still needed._

"Is that what you told the first ones you Returned?" Obi-Wan asked.

 _... They were needed._ The voice sounded put out. _The Jedi would be better if they had not decided to exploit it._

"And yet." Obi-Wan agreed, eyes fixed on the mess of his padawan.

 _He needs you._ The voice said, and Obi-Wan stopped.

"What?" His voice was barely a whisper.

 _Kenobi and Skywalker._ The voice replied. _Where one goes, the other isn't far behind. Without you alive, after he returns to the field he will fall soon after._

"What is it that I need to give?" He asked, and he sensed amusement.

 _And the Jedi denounce attachment._ A pause before. _You must find a balance - obedience and rebellion. You must save them from where you are when I Return you._

"But I will be the same person?" He remembered the stories.

 

 _Yes._ The voice said. _You are sacrificing enough, staying where I Return you. But be warned, when the time comes that you return to your home, your time will have changed you._

"I understand." His voice was a whisper. "I- I accept."

***

Count Dooku had become... Accustomed to telling when the bodies of Jedi began the process of Returning.

Not that many Jedi had chosen to Return. If their bodies were brought back to the Order - their body would burn. So if they got the chance to Return the Separatists likely had them.

But he had gotten used to the particular gathering up of the Force that signified the Return of a Jedi.

However, this was stronger than that of a typical Jedi - a Master perhaps?

A smile appeared on his lips as he began to make his way to the cells where Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been placed. He had just about given up hope that his grandpadawan would Return.

And he was standing there waiting as the (soon to be former) Jedi Master opened his eyes.


End file.
